The 2017 Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll
by SilentNinja
Summary: This month the Dynasty Warriors popularity Poll results are in. 80 plus officers are gathered to find out who are on the top 10. Be warn, there will be backlash. Also, Yuan Shao has a big surprise in store for the Shu group. It's the newest chapter in the Koei Building saga.(will edit later)


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: While Insertmanyfandomhere beat me to this storyline, I'll just post my version in the newest chapter of the Koei Building drama.

The 2017 Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll

* * *

At the Koei Building…

Twenty days after the new year, KoeiTecmo employees are hard at work on their ambitious 'revolutionary' PS4 game Nioh. The cast of Dynasty Warriors are gathered to see the results of the Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll this year.

"She's not coming, so will you get over your obsession with getting Zhen Ji back?" Cao Cao walked with another man next to him who appears flustered over his women issues. One such woman was his former wife, Lady Zhen.

The much younger man scowled and looked away from his old man. The young man name Cao Zihuan was the most talented son of the Cao family, or so his father's friends believed.

"Why didn't you tell her that I wanted to start over our marriage, our once great relationship father…?" Cao Pi muttered.

Cao Cao scrolled his gaze at his son who didn't look back to his eyes. He thought to himself why he did not foreseen the cracks between them before they broke up abruptly. Remembering the time he divorced Lady Ding, they never spoke to each other again. It was a nasty divorce, his son was the totally opposite of solving the issue.

"I told her to forgive you as that is enough to end this drama between you and her. She was a great person, purely filial and diligent and your mother loved her that much. I'm as much as guilty as you are, my son," Cao Cao sighed.

Cao Pi did not spoke back to him and there's no denying how right he is about his Zhenfu. He want his Zhenfu back. He couldn't fathom the mistake of losing what rightfully belongs to him.

"Besides, my son, we did not come here to hear you argue over losing Zhen Ji. Take a look at this," Cao Cao showed him the gathering at the room where everyone in the roster along with Zhou Cang who is the first new character in Dynasty Warriors 9.

He care little for the Shu, Wu, Others and rats from Sima Yi's side. He scrolled to the Wei side where everyone congratulating Guo Jia especially Jia Xu and Xun Yu; this could be interesting so he and his father made their way to the Wei group.

"Wenruo, Weihe, I don't know what to say, haha! The heavens can have a sense of humor and this qabble here is just too much! I, the number one most popular character in 2017? My goodness, did you see the look on Zhongda's face, Weihe?!" Guo Jia pointed at Sima Yi's Jin group where the leader of Jin's reaction as just humorous as Guo Jia's reaction towards it.

"The joke's on Zhongda. 'Imbecile this' 'Imbecile that'. It could get old fast, Fengxiao," Jia Xu said with his arms crossed standing next to Xun Yu who stood stoically.

"It isn't surprising to say the least. My script does not include the word 'imbecile' I'm just portrayed as a talent critic. It was satisfying," Xun Yu said.

"Exactly! I'm loving the craziness going on at the Jin group! What about the rest of you?" Guo Jia danced around in daze while the rest of Wei speak their thoughts on the results.

"I still have my crazy fangirls, didn't care one bit of that fancy popularity poll," Xiahou Dun waved his hand scooting off.

However, Xiahou Yuan, Li Dian, and Yue Jin were happy about it, "Come on, Yuanrang, you're still the face of Cao Wei!"

"The face of Cao Wei or WAS the face of Cao Wei, Miaocai?" Cao Pi and his father showed up causing the group on a quick firming bow.

Cao Pi loves the fact that he's still the de facto leader of Wei group. His father is a retiree, his brother is a joke character, his mother a MILF, and all the Wei officers are and will always be his employees. Not Koei's, not Akihiro Suzuki, and definitely not that meddlesome Zhao Yun.

"Mengde, we've been waiting for you. Fengxiao is number one in the poll so this is like a grand victory for Wei," Cao Ren told Cao Cao the good news.

Cao Cao checked the top 10 and with a look of astonish, he raise both of his hands and fixed himself look of gladness.

"My brother!" Cao Cao came towards Guo Jia and brace a hug.

"Let's see here, Fengxiao number one while Yuanrang number seven," Xu Zhu describes the ranking with both of his hands.

Yu Jin stared at Zhongkang rigidly and observe the rest of the celebration from Shu and Wu. The Guan's are celebrating much to his distaste for the bad reputation that still ruined his career in history.

"Cao Pi, you are number 5," Zhong Hui appears next to him. Cao Pi didn't look, but took the news with a smirk.

"I assume you reveal this to me just to make the rats infatuated over your 'betrayal'. They're all shameless traitors to the Cao family. Especially his brat who made a mockery out of my relationship with Zhen," Cao Pi and Zhong Hui watched the reactions at the Jin group satisfyingly.

"I did not expect to be in top 10, but it's for the best. I bear your attitude during the Jin hypothetical route. They just act like they're on the right, getting repetitive over one word. Just that one word and they don't know the slightest clue of the meaning about 'loyalty'. I feel sorry for Deng Ai thought…" Zhong Hui don his trademark snark.

Cao Pi saw Deng Ai who appeared less affected by the popularity poll. Looking as bland as always to Zihuan's amusement. He ignored this kid, but in the end he is a pawn to the Sima clan after all.

"You make your father proud, Hui. Continue to promote in my name," Cao Pi gave his servant a commendable acknowledgement and Zhong Hui bowed generously.

The Shu group are happily satisfied with Guan Yinping being number six. She was bewilded to make the list as she shyly blushed.

"You stole the show on Fan Castle, Yinping," Bao Sanning padded her shoulder.

"It was overdramatic. I'm just complaining about the rain and crush a brick. The whole putting me in a marriage scam with his boring son Deng. I mean, didn't they already pair that guy off with Xiao Qiao's daughter? And besides I was sixth place in DW 8 XL poll," Guan Yinping frowned.

"If I gave you up over that man's folly, I would be a horrible father. Wu's pettiness was valid to betraying us over a piece of land I did not have Xuande's permission to give it up yet! I'm not falling for the same trick they did with Sun Shangxiang! Still, I'm proud to have a brave daughter in our Shu roster," Guan Yu briefly showed his fatherly passion on his daughter.

Guan Yinping could see the younger Shu guys gazes especially Jiang Wei who shyly wonder if he should go up and show his congratulatory. Zhang Bao whispered to her brother Xing's ear as she couldn't figure out what's on Bao's mindset.

"She's going to be the girl every guy wants to date," Ma Dai teased.

Everyone laughed as Yinping's face grew redder. Two times she's sixth place, perhaps the best new character in Dynasty Warriors 8 series.

"So with two Shu officers dominating the top 10, Wei has more than 3 plus 4 if we add Wei's mole from Jin group Zhong Hui," Zhuge Liang studied the list with Yue Ying. The bottom 10 is more interesting than the top 10. Most of the Sima clan got a huge drop out of the rankings save for Wang Yangji whom Zhuge Liang calls her Wang Lang's hope to be relevant.

Liu Bei went forward to see the list where he's placed in the ranking. Unsurprisingly, he's 43rd place below Sun Shangxiang at 40th place. How long are they going to continue pretending to be a 'couple'? He felt too ashamed to work with her again.

"Now, as long as Zilong is in the top 10, he'll continue to be the cover on the next Dynasty Warriors game and promote our current 'Land of Benevolence' propaganda," Zhuge Liang smiled.

Wei Yan scoffed at that Kongming's comment on the term. Why did he have to mention that terrible storyline they were plagued to follow the script? He already had enough of the degradation over his legacy as a barbaric retard.

"Shady words coming from the man who let his vile associate frame me historically," Wei Yan glared at Zhuge Liang.

"Lad, let it go. Kongming is already guilty over Ma Su and Jiang Wei's error," Huang Zhong winced.

Wei Yan slammed his fist at the table and spoke to Hansheng, "He's even more guilty over our failure to save the Han dynasty, Hansheng! He only cares about what the damned court like and I'm not likable at the Shu court! If only big brother were here! He'll remark that such propaganda your milking with Koei is ruining what makes Shu great!

"Wenchang…" Yue Ying sighed.

"Forget it, Ying! I should have left with big brother since that whole story was forced upon our side because those Wei jerks got the true Han Restoration ending! Don't bother calling Zhao Yun to come here, Kongming. He got no craps to give over his rank 2. He has always been the most heroic, true, and incorruptible unlike the guy who is getting close to dethroning big brother!" Wei Yan pointed towards Cao Pi who is chatting with Zhong Hui on the future of their popularity, "You Kongming, on the other hand robbed us all over our true history, our true struggle! We should have gotten a Shu Han history book to tell all those Shu haters we were legit! Big Brother was more talented than Luo Guanzhong rarely gave more credit for his merit!"

The Wu group took the short end of the stick on the rankings, worst than Jin group. Lu Xun is number 3 and not a single member of Wu is happy about it. To make matters worse Sun Quan could take the stress of being unlikeable in reality. He already got his woman in the game, but it didn't change anything during the course of the post DW 6 era.

"It's not like I was made to be the face of Wu, since Yi Ling, all I did was to protect Jiang Dong and our independent from being invaded," Lu Xun said with a sad tone.

Gan Ning babbled incoherently the entire hour since the results were up. 'Zhao Yun killed me at Yi Ling. Zhao Yun killed me at Yi Ling!'

"Xingba, shut up! It never happened in real life ok?!" Ling Tong shouted at him annoyed by the meaningless whining coming from the once toughest S.O.B in the south.

"Could be worse if they actually put Shamoke. Getting killed by another nobody…Look, at least we still get a hero of Wu in the top 10, right Boyun?" Zhu Ran looked towards his partner in Yi Ling fame.

Lu Su sighed and turns towards Zhou Yu who was checking out the ruckus at Jin camp. Gongjin did not expect Sima Yi to take a huge drop along with his entire family except his daughter in law.

"That's the very same man Lu Meng had an agreement over the secret alliance. I wouldn't want to meet such a person if there's a situation to our territorial disputes with Liu Bei. I was dead, the games made me an observer and expose Lu Meng's own greed over meaningless glory. We paid a heavy price and kept it over centuries and then…" Lu Su wanted to mention the worst kind of legacy until Zhou Yu breaks silence.

"I know…I'll live with that shameful insulation as long as it's fiction," Zhou Yu slowly turns towards his loyal friend.

"You deserve better, Gongjin, but as long as that alliance exist in the records, people continue to question whether you had interior motives during Chi Bi that led to our shame. Lately, I found out on some Chinese game that I was portrayed a greedy man. Heh…we stuck ourselves in the corner right now," Lu Su rubbed his chin contrasting his thoughts on the matter.

Zhou Yu scoffed and turns away from the presence of Kongming's greatest rival and turns his attention to the least interested figure, Cao Cao's son. He's fifth place now and that's not a good thing for Wu.

"Zhongmou isn't going to sleep well tonight after this pretentious poll…" Lu Su sighed.

"His fault, he got his title from that man, no thanks to Lu Meng's plan. While I care little of where I'm placed at that poll, Wu is not in a solid position. We never had been since Guanzhong scrutinized us in the novel," Zhou Yu shook his head looking even more disappointed at Lu Meng.

"Why should you be upset with Cao Pi being 5th, we still have Lu Xun on 3rd!" Lu Meng scowled.

"Is Boyun Guo Jia?" Zhou Yu stabbed his gaze at Lu Meng's.

The Wu group stopped chattering at watch Zhou Yu and Lu Meng getting into an argument.

"Gongjin, you're just showing skepticism, because I took Jingzhou where as you failed and Boyun defeated Shu! He was our future and Koei portrays him just that. You wish you were alive to achieve those merits!" Lu Meng crossed his arms locking his merciless gaze at Zhou Yu's silence glance.

"I'm skeptical of how our kingdom didn't..win," Zhou Yu countered his patron's argument.

This time Shu, Jin, Others, and Wei all look at Zhou Yu and Lu Meng giving the shivers and nervousness on a couple of Wu officers.

"So what if we didn't win, we outlasted them all," Lu Meng turns to the looks of the rival kingdoms with disinterest.

"We still have the Sima clan, the same clan that defeated us and the same clan you seduce yourself into fulfilling your plans on taking Jingzhou. We left ourselves unprepared for Sima Yi's descendants," Zhou Yu said.

Sun Quan grunted himself onto his knees. This is the worst news for Wu.

Cao Pi then asked his servant about Sun Quan, "On what place is Sun Quan at?"

"Below 66, sire," Zhong Hui smirked.

"To think that man could ever get so lucky in the past, Koei favor me more in ambition and personality! I'm the best out of the three emperors! I had set this Wei kingdom to stone before my son ever started leading it to prosperity. Why did he even gave up the Korea lands?! I shouldn't have died so early. Perhaps…." Cao Pi walked towards Zuo Ci's position on the Other's group and Zhong Hui followed his true master.

Zuo Ci was meditating and could hear the people shouting about the poll. It's no his business to see where he's placed in the poll. He's not interested in the poll, but with his choosen one, Zhao Yun, absence in the meeting, he had all, but lost interest in the entire commotion.

Cao Pi is coming closer to the sage and Zuo Ci already aware, "You annoying sage, you put so much favor over my enemies wishing they would end my empire! You also keep meddling with my father's affairs! Do you even know your place, number 80!?" Cao Pi scrowled.

Zhoug Hui chuckled after the last sentence. Zuo Ci didn't fret as he speaks, "Why should I care, Usurper?"

"This is my future, Zuo Ci," Cao Pi told him.

"If it weren't for the Wei hypothetical ending, Usurper, it does not change the facts. Your kingdom's facts that you abdicate Liu Xie. You can't fix treason. You can't even fix murder by your ex wife I presume," Zuo Ci added.

"Hahahaha, you should know Zhen Ji has forgiven me now, Sage," Cao Pi snort at him amusingly.

Zuo Ci opened his eyes, "Because of Cao Cao. If not for your father, where would your future be?"

Cao Pi's amusing face slowly turns into insulation, "Why you…!" But, Zhong Hui restrained his Wei leader.

"Don't get feral by his trivial words. He's just an observer. Doesn't do much than just meddle with other people's business," Zhong Hui said.

Cao Pi slowly turns away from Zuo Ci and returns to his group with Zhong Hui. One of these days, he hope Koei makes a stage where he kills Zuo Ci just like in the DW 8 Wei Hypothetical stage Xu Chang Uprising.

"He should go bother Nobunaga!" Cao Pi said.

"Or Dong Zhuo," Zhong Hui added.

Meanwhile, Wei Yan prepares to walk out of the door leaving Koei until Wang Ping and Zhang Yi stopped him nearby.

"Wait, Wenchang, are you going to find Zilong? He's in China," Wang Ping informed him.

"Then…China…I go," Wei Yan pretending to speak in character.

Zhang Yi roll his eyes and Wang Ping continued to speak, "You don't have to be in character if it's us. I, after all kept your plans to defend Wei. If you're going to China, let us come too. There's nothing for us here until Koei makes a Musou Blast 2 or whatever. Zhou Cang is now an official character and we're going back to being faceless again."

"I'm just sick of Kongming's bull, our story direction, our characterization, everything! We can't go on like this, Zijun! We're just a bunch of nobodies struggling to save a nation, no make one! To what extend we oppose the Cao family to deserve this 'Land of Benevolence' propaganda? Zhang Fei isn't even a good person, Fa Zheng is petty, and…and…" Wei Yan slammed his fist into the lobby's floor.

"….." Zhang Yi and Wang Ping looked at each other and then stare down at Wei Yan sympathically.

Wei Yan cursed to himself, blamed his presentation in the games and the mistreatment in the novel.

"Calm down, we were still the ones with the righteous cause. That's life…." Wang Ping shrugged.

"I never wanted to betray you all and yet that's my false theme in the games," Wei Yan muttered.

"It's just a fan poll. Zijun and I might get ourselves below the top 10 too. Maybe much lower myself, since I'm a jerk," Zhang Yi told him.

"At least, you survived the worst post DW 6. I can't even look at your Dynasty Warriors 6 costume and that awful weapon," Wang Ping patted Wei Yan's shoulder.

"What place is Ma Chao in?" Wei Yan asked them.

"Number 12," Zhang Yi answered.

Wei Yan burst himself in laughter. It made his day. Kongming's propaganda saves Ma Chao's reputation even after Wang Yi was introduced into the games.

"He hasn't said the word 'justice' when 'benevolence' came around, hahahahaha!" Wei Yan hollered.

Wang Ping and Zhang Yi don't know if this even cheer him up. Ma Chao had been Wei Yan's biggest problem since his Dynasty Warriors portrayal continue to deconstruct his relevance.

"Look, don't worry about Ma Chao, Wenchang and just go to China and meet Zhao Yun and Big Sister Zhen Ji. We'll fill you guys in on Dynasty Warriors 9 news! By the way, Xu Shu placed 4. We have the running up advantage over the rest of the factions. Wei win this year over us." Wang Ping said.

"Yeah, like that makes me feel any better than hearing Mengqi's position. I'll text you guys later on the way to the airport," with that Wei Yan waved and leaves the Koei building.

Meanwhile….

"This rankings suck! I should be with my daughter on top 10!" Lu Bu ranted.

"I assure you, with Lingqi on 8th, we still have a foothold, Feng Xian…ack!" Chen Gong gets grabbed by the collar from Lu Bu.

"I don't understand what's so great about Xiahou Dun. Didn't I own him historically?" Gao Shun shrugged.

"Tell that to his fangirls," Diao Chan said looking calm and elegance as ever.

On Dong Zhuo's side…

"Only one villain gets to be in top 10 and people think he's the #% ?! Bah!" Dong Zhuo snorted.

"At least Lu Bu not in top 10," Li Jue said, doing his best to cheer his boss up.

Back in the Shu group, Yuan Shao's faction invaded the group with Liu Bei showing an interest in Benchu's presence.

"Ah, Yuan Shao, I heard you and Zilong make amends over the past," Liu Bei greeted Yuan Shao formally.

Yuan Shao scanned the entire Shu group. This army that succeed his after the Yuan's fall looked twice as powerful as his own. It fascinate him to see his former adversary made a fool out of him to get Liu Bei that powerful.

"Yes, Zhao Yun and I are no longer bitter enemies over the goodwill for people of He Bei. Gongsun Zan? He mattered less to me. Not that Bogu had ever forgiven me…" Yuan Shao clears his throat after speaking and his son Yuan Shang looked at Liu Chan feeling amused by Liu Bei having a useless son.

"Xi, why does Liu Bei's son appear so…regal? What does he even do to deserve to be called an emperor?" Yuan Shang whispered to Yuan Xi.

"No now, Shang. Father didn't come to Liu Bei to make fun of his son. We're repaying a debt to Zhao Yun," Yuan Xi whispered back warning Shang.

"I know, but this Liu Chan-Shan whatever you want to call him, is just a…kid. They had a child emperor succeeding Liu Bei," Yuan Shang whispered again.

Yuan Xi was told that Zhao Yun saved Liu Shan at Changban along with his mother. Something he could have done with Zhen Ji before Ye was captured.

"Wei was no difference, Shang. The entire problem had always be child emperors, but Liu Xie struggled the most and he grew up alone," Yuan Xi explained the younger brother frankly.

"But this fellow there wasn't alone," Yuan Shang grew a distaste for the son of Liu Bei and faced back to his father speaking with Liu Bei.

After some random subject about the Dynasty Warriors Popularity poll, it is time for Yuan Shao to get serious with his reasons being here.

"Zhao Yun is number 2 right?" Yuan Shao nodded.

Liu Bei laughed happily and Zhuge Liang exchange a nod back at Yuan Shao, "Yes, we're always proud of Zilong's heroism, right Kongming."

"Hahaha, the one I gave so many orders! He's such an obedience dog," Zhuge Liang complied in humor.

However, when Wang Ping and Zhang Yi returned, they were not laughing. Zhao Yu had been the most hardworking soldier with no bitterness for treachery, greed, and anything a loyal retainer represents the honor and dignity of the Han.

"I see, you loved him as much as I loved Yan Liang and Wen Chou, hahaha!" Yuan Shao laughed along.

Yan Liang and Wen Chou both stood face to face in front of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Yan Liang still holds a deep grudge with Guan Yu.

"That's a nice daughter you have, Yunchang. Is she available?" Yan Liang taunted.

Guan Yu slowly came closer into Yan Liang's face.

"To think Zhao Yun would hang out with a bunch of classless ruffians. You're lucky to be treated as heroes," Wen Chou cracked his knuckles.

"Zhao Yun is like a wind, Benchu. He is, after all a dragon. I'm so lucky to have him on my side. If only he took my urge to aide you at Guan Du historically," Liu Bei slowly stopped laughing.

Yuan Shao rubbed his chin, remembering the defeat at Guan Du. It was sneer embarrassment, but could easily be avoid.

"Liu Bei, I gave you a few of my troops to Jingzhou and collaborate with Liu Biao, but I later heard that Zhao Yun was secretly helping you on your way there. There were a handful of troops I commanded and some of them were took by Zilong…without my authorization," Yuan Shao's toned changed after the last sentence.

Xu Shu was baffled, "I had no idea!"

"Zilong's a thief?!" Ma Dai express his reaction.

Fa Zheng, on the other hand took the news as grant, "Interesting."

Wang Ping and Zhang Yi already know since they're the closest. With Wei Yan gone, they're the remaining members of the Dragon Gang.

Yuan Shao stood calmly as the reactions pleases him. He ordered Shen Pei to hand over some papers.

"These papers are from my lawyers. After Zilong's congratulatory, I took the opportunity to talk with my lawyers about taking half the shares of Shu's merchandise in games, comics, etc.!" Yuan Shao showed Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang the papers and Liu Bei could not believe what he's reading. Kongming is more surprised than Shu's group leader.

"Am I misreading all this? You want half the ownership of Zhao Yun's merchandise!?" Zhuge Liang blanked.

"Exactly! Hahaha, Zilong owns me a favor when we go to karaoke soon! Yuan will share a part with Shu Kingdom. So, by our right, we own half of Shu Han over Zhao Yun while the other half is from the two of you. If he hadn't took my troops, then none of this is a part of my army! So, I'm getting paid in return for his great service in Shu," Yuan Shao his famous ROTK 12 pose.

"No way! Father, this can't be happening!" Xing Cai urged at Zhang Fei.

"I heard you kidnapped a relative of the Xiahous to become your wife. It's so amusing how low and distasteful Shu is," Yuan Shang pointed at Zhang Fei showing the Yuan officers who the most tolerable Shu officer in the roster.

"You listen here, Yuan Shang! Father may have made stupid decisions, but he couldn't risk taking her back after all that happened at Xuzhou!" Zhang Bao shouted at Yuan Shang when the latter backed away quickly.

"Get your filthy face away from me, you rascal! Everyone in Shu are lowly and polluting father!" Yuan Shang waved off the younger male.

"Such a merry bunch of talented lads you have, Xuande. You have 3 days to sign these papers and in return, I'll forgive you about Guan Yu. He's partially a hero of Wei along with that Ma Chao guy over there. Both of them helped Cao Cao ruin my clan," Yuan Shao said.

Liu Bei sighed heavily. Where is Zhao Yun now? The pressure is on him and Zhuge Liang over Yuan Shao's retiation.

Ma Chao watched with shame and saw the look of Wei group's satisfaction. Did he make this happen along with Guan Yu? He had no idea about Zhao Yun's past and yet he wanted to get his sister into the games.

"What happens if I don't sign these in three days, Benchu?" Liu Bei slowly look devastating at Yuan Shao.

"You'll get sued. Do you think I'll let you and that cowardly strategist of yours get away with Zhao Yun's popularity," Yuan Shao stares at him seriously. His segment isn't a way of showing off. He's not joking about his claims to Zilong's prestige.

"You son of a…?!" Zhang Fei threaten Yuan Shao until Wen Chou finally let loose with a vicious left hook. All the factions took their attention at the commotion on Shu group.

"Yide!?" Guan Yu went to where Zhang Fei was send through the wall after that gigantic punch.

"This is our true power, Yunchang!" Wen Chou warned him.

"Hey, Wenchou we're not picking a fight here! Sorry about that, hahah!" Yuan Shao smiled.

"Kongming, where is Zilong?!" Pang Tong was as shocked by the news as everybody else and demands to know where Zhao Yun is.

"He never told me where he goes anymore. He is still upset with me about my past mistakes and among other" Zhuge Liang continued looking at the papers to find any legalizations from the law. But, Wang Ping and Zhang Yi knew where Zhao Yun at and they decided not to tell the rest of the group where he goes for the good of Zhao Yun's relationship with Lady Zhen.

Cao Cao grew more interest in the commotion. He often thought about Yuan Shao and what his old friend will do after years of being portrayed a joke from Koei.

"Benchu is up to something," Cao Cao spoke as the Wei officers turn their attention to their hero.

"Don't butt in, father. Yuan Shao means nothing to us anymore than a stuck up loser," Cao Pi warned his father.

Cao Cao turns to his son disappointedly, "Just because you're the leader, doesn't I should not worry about a friend I once respected as my rival."

"He's not your friend, he wants to be rid of you, mother, and all of us for getting into power the first place! I took a precious jewel from them and they split like ants losing more and more ground to equal us!" Cao Pi retorted.

And so this is the way things are going with Wei now. Cao Pi giving less a care of how his father feel about others now that Cao Pi is number 5. Shu , Wu, and Others are of no concern to him. He only cares about how Jin felt as he's going to show Sima Yi who's the boss.

"You wouldn't have stolen their jewel if not for me, my son…." Cao Cao grimaced.

"Whatever, just let us celebrate….father!" Cao Pi glared back.

Back in the Shu Group.

"Zijun, Bogong, can you both tell me where Zilong is?" Ma Chao asked.

"Even if we told you, our loyalty to big brother is stronger than our loyalty to Shu. You have a lot to answer for how Zilong felt at the congratulatory last time, Mengqi," Zhang Yi said. His eyes prove it as Ma Chao felt alittle distraught by the man's words.

"I have no idea how much he struggled in his life. I've been so aggressive and unreasonable towards my sister's relevant to not see through how Zilong feels," Ma Chao shook his head.

Three of them watch the commotion between the Yuan faction and Liu Bei continued. There's not a consensus way out of it. Not without the presence of Zhao Yun.

"I should have stopped my father from aiding Cao Cao against the Yuans," Ma Chao said.

"No, Guan Yu should never had helped Cao Cao. Your Hypothetical route is saving Guan Yu and not letting Yuan Shao win at Guan Du," Tian Feng showed up behind the trio. "I feel bad about Zilong right now after watching all this."

Wang Ping looks started by Tian Feng's random appearance, "Woah don't scare us like that!"

Zhou Yu, on the Wu group, had enough of watching this and decided to talk it over with Akihiro Suzuki about Wu Kingdom's direction and his portrayal in the games. He had reach the peak of his patience for change.

"Gongjin, where are you going?" Cheng Pu hollered behind him.

Zhou Yu continued walking fast across the hall, never turn back. He's done holding back. Zhou Yu no longer wants to be considered a scorn to the media because of bad rumors about him and Zhuge Liang.

On Jin group, Sima Yi hasn't said anything other than watch the mess on Shu's group, Wu's group glooming atmosphere, and Wei group's cheering. He wants to throw a fit on Guo Jia, but his dear wife warned him not to let their group stump into Wei's group's level of arrogance. They loss so much ground in the popularity poll this year, however, only good news in the Jin group is Sima Yi's TV drama Advisor's Alliance airing this year in Asia.

"Meh, you win this one Zihuan. I'll just leave them to celebrate their victory on the popularity poll this year. Heaven help me find some sense into people voting Xu Shu making him 4th place. What's wrong with this fandom now? Xu Shu basically a Enzo knock off from 3rd century…ugh. Let's go everyone. It's time for my drama's shooting this year," Sima Yi turns away from the abyssal scene and prepares to leave with his wife and family.

Sima Zhao is more disgust with Wei's celebration than his father. With his brother Shi, they gave one last look at the sight of their father's old friend. They served his son, grandson, and nephew only to gain their house more power. More power to topple them above. They're the superior children to Pi's. They believe themselves so.

"He looks pissed at us, not like I'm shivering my legs. He misused the opportunity from our father and we took care of it ourselves. I'll never find the logic of what makes him likable other than being a badass. Didn't he get his entire family upset? He and his father are still in contention from what I'm seeing right now, Shi," Sima Zhao said.

Sima Shi didn't say a word and just give a nod in agreement. The damage was done on Pi's legacy. The brothers turn away from their gaze and followed their beloved father to greater things. Jia Chong followed them along with Wang Yuanji who didn't speak of her position at number 9 and everybody in Jin had zero crap to give about Zhong Hui.

"Shizai, Zhong Hui at number 10. How do you feel about that?" Zhuge Dan asked Deng Ai.

Deng Ai sighed and show his disinterest in the subject, "I don't give a damn."

"We all don't, Shizai," Xin Xianyang said.

"I'll second that," Wen Yang crossed his arms. The rest continue to watch the commotion going at Shu group.

Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang still can't believe Yuan Shao is trying to take of half Shu's shares over Zhao Yun's merchandises after borrowing his troops in the past. Within three days, Shu will be sued if those papers are not sign in.

* * *

Zhen Ji: Modern China is so fertile. Our home country is now the richest.

Zhao Yun: I'm still not sold on our homeland's government system, but I'll take a China ruled by the people than a China ruled by tyranny.

Xiang Yu: So, you've come Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun: Hey Xiang Yu. We're ready to promote King of Glory.

Mai Shiranui: Zhen Ji! I won't let you get my Andy's attention!

Zhen Ji: You flew your way here from KoeiTecmo….(Mai is a guest character in Dead or Alive 5: Last Round)

Mai Shiranui: I also crossover in this game. Once you finish dressing your KoG attire, I'll challenge you in a 1 vs 1 match.

Zhen Ji: She thinks my body seduces her Andy, Zilong. I've never met her boyfriend nor any SNK characters besides herself…

Zhao Yun: Ah….

Mai Shiranui: So prepare yourself, Zhen Ji! When you face the Queen of Fighters.

Zhen Ji: Yeah…I don't recall you officially being the Queen of Fighters. *She glares at the famous Fatal Fury kunoichi*

Mai Shiranui: You'll see when we get into that battle arena! *Mai stormed inside the Tencent building*

Zhao Yun: It appears to my enthusiasm that you finally got a worthy opponent.

Zhen Ji: Her?! She just pick a fight with me for inconvenience reasons. I don't have a thing for this Andy person. Besides, I heard from Helena that she caused an incident with the Dead or Alive women.

Zhao Yun: Judging from her behavior, she must of really loved him adorably.

Zhen Ji: I don't caaree! She's annooying! *sing*


End file.
